


Down to the Soul

by miangel29



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X 2018 World Tour era, bff!Kihyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miangel29/pseuds/miangel29
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles on small moments in the daily lives of Monsta X members. Main pairings will be Jookyun and Showki.Ch. 1: Hands on Me (Jookyun)Ch. 2: Tattoo's the Word (Showki)Ch. 3: The World Through Your Eyes (Showki)Ch. 4: Of Son Hyunwoo (bff!Kihyunghyuk)Ch. 5: Of Lee Hoseok (bff!Kihyunghyuk)Ch. 6: Of Lee Jooheon (bff!Kihyunghyuk feat. Jookyun)Ch. 7: Meow (hints of Jookyun, Showki, and GOT7's JJP)Ch. 8: Tremble (Showki)





	1. Hands on Me - Jookyun

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of unrelated drabbles on everyday occurrences in Monsta X's daily lives, inspired by some of the more recent things that they have done.
> 
> Title is, obviously, taken from the Monsta x Ray Season 3 tagline ^^
> 
> Please enjoy and, as always, feedback is much appreciated! <3

 

 

 **Hands on Me** \- _Jookyun_  

 

***

 

“What was that?” Jooheon wanted to know.

“What was what?” Changkyun asked blankly, dabbing at the sweat running through his forehead.

“That-that-that thing! What you just did!”

Changkyun frowned, drawing a blank. “Huh?” he handed the damp towel to a stage staff, following the way to the dressing room for his final wardrobe change. Jooheon trailed closely behind.

“The-the-the body roll! That body wave thing that you just did!”

 _Oh_ , Changkyun thought with satisfaction, _that_.

“What about it?” Changkyun asked, trying his hardest to hide the smirk blooming on his face.

“I-we didn’t see that during rehearsals!” the outraged tone Jooheon spoke in made it seem as though Changkyun had thrown his dog in front of a moving car.

Changkyun shrugged. “Hyungwon-hyung and I had that in store and didn’t want to spoil it for anyone.”

“But-but it’s not _right_. That should’ve been-you shouldn’t have-but–.”

Changkyun stopped mid-change to shoot Jooheon a sharp look. “Oh so it’s okay for you to slip out of your shirt and only wear a tight black tank top while doing body rolls and singing about taking someone’s clothes off, but when _I_ do a _simple_ dance routine with _one_ body roll, it’s ‘not right’?”

“That’s different!” Jooheon defended.

“How so?” Changkyun challenged.

“Shownu-hyung’s hands weren’t all over me like he was feeling me up!”

Almost instantly, Jooheon knew he had said too much. Changkyun’s face glinted with that eerily malicious glow he had come to associate with a mischievous Changkyun that was true to his young nature. It was one all the older members avoided because this Changkyun had a tendency for being insanely unpredictable.

“So are you mad because I outdid your sexy dance or…,” Changkyun moved into Jooheon’s personal space, ignoring the bustling staff around them, smirk present, eyes shining with the promise of sin, “….because it was Hyungwon-hyung that had his hands on me and not you?”

It was funny to watch Jooheon restrain himself: his fists were clenched, his entire frame seeming to tremble and his teeth were gritted tightly. Though whether he wanted to hit Changkyun or pull him into a kiss, it was unclear. Jooheon himself probably didn’t know, torn between wanting to wipe that smirk off Changkyun’s face (the audacity to be that disrespectful to his hyung!) and wanting to show him just how possessive of a boyfriend he could be and that no other person—not even a fellow group member—had the right to touch his Changkyun like that in front of thousands of fans.

Before Jooheon could consider his options or Changkyun could tease him any further, Kihyun briskly walked past and shot them a disapproving look.

“What are you idiots doing? We’re due on stage in one minute! Hurry up and get changed!”

Hyunwoo ushered Kihyun away to redo his microphone setup but gave Changkyun and Jooheon a warning look, a silent reminder mirroring Kihyun’s words.

Changkyun chuckled. Trust Kihyun and Hyunwoo to ruin the moment. He had a bit of time, though. He pulled himself closer to Jooheon, a hand on his shoulder to lift him equal to Jooheon’s height, his mouth leaning close to Jooheon’s ear to whisper, voice sinfully low and heavy:

“See you back at the hotel room later. You don’t have to worry about Hyungwon-hyung’s hands on me. You can have me all to yourself.”

And with that, he left to finally change into his next outfit, leaving a dumbstruck (and probably a little turned on) Jooheon frozen to his spot.

 

***


	2. Tattoo's the Word - Showki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unrelated drabbles on small moments in the daily lives of Monsta X members. Main pairings will be Jookyun and Showki.
> 
> Ch. 2: Tattoo's the Word (Showki) - Hyunwoo finds the idea of Kihyun getting any form of body art undesirable...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of unrelated drabbles on everyday occurrences in Monsta X's daily lives, inspired by some of the more recent things that they have done.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3

 

 

 

**Tattoo's the Word** \- _Showki_

 

***

 

Hyunwoo fiddled with his fingers, feet tapping restlessly and the brief glances he threw at an indifferent Kihyun becoming more frequent. Their make-up artist had to physically hold his head steady as she worked on his eyes to prevent smudging his liner for the fifth time. Once he had been declared fit for cameras, Hyunwoo quickly rose out of his seat and made a beeline for Kihyun on the waiting room couch, make up and hair done, transfixed on the mobile game he was playing to pass the time.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo said by way of greeting, although it really wasn’t necessary seeing as his bulky frame cast a shadow on Kihyun, declaring his presence.

Kihyun barely looked up from his game but responded with a nonchalant, “hey.”

Hyunwoo glanced down at Kihyun before taking a nervous gulp and sitting slowly beside him. He said nothing, did nothing but clasp his hands together and twist them around out of clear uncertainty, for almost ten minutes. Kihyun spared him a glance but remained focused on his game.

“Hyung, do you have something to say or are you just going to sit there like you’re constipated?”

Hyunwoo jerked out of his fidgety stupor and looked at Kihyun. “Um…yeah. About last night. Minhyuk’s Vlive.”

“Mhm?” Kihyun still didn’t look up.

“So, um,” Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering how he should proceed, “you guys talked about tattoos.”

“Yeah ‘cuz a Monbebe asked about it in the comments,” Kihyun said flatly.

“I, uh,” Hyunwoo cleared his throat, voice becoming stronger, more stable, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Kihyun blinked. He paused his game, saved his progress and closed the app, putting the phone down slowly and turning in his seat so that he was now fully facing Hyunwoo. His full attention was on Hyunwoo. Safe to say, that greatly unnerved the other man, if the way his fidgeting and restless leg syndrome intensifying was any indication. Nonetheless, Hyunwoo shifted to face Kihyun as well.

“What don’t you think is a good idea?” Kihyun asked.

“I don’t think getting tattoos is a good idea,” Hyunwoo clarified, voice still strong despite his hesitant demeanor. He was playing with fire here, he knew. He had to tread very carefully if he wanted to come out of this unscathed.

Kihyun raised his eyebrows. “Why don’t you think Minhyuk and I getting tattoos is a good idea?”

Hyunwoo chose his words very, very cautiously. “I’m not saying Minhyuk’s whale tattoo is the worst idea in the world, but….”

The dawning look on Kihyun’s face was abrupt and sudden. Hyunwoo could see he failed miserably in deciding which words to employ. He internally swore, chastising himself for having not thought this through. He braced himself for the storm.

“So you’re saying _I_ shouldn’t get a tattoo?”

Hyunwoo was grappling at straws. “Well, Minhyuk said he’d get his on his knee, but you said you’d get one between your collarbones and that just seems a little exposed….”

Kihyun tilted his head, expression menacing. “Would you rather I get one on my ass where only certain _select_ people can see.”

Try as he may, Hyunwoo could not stop the mental image of Kihyun sporting a small but noticeable tattoo somewhere on his rear (would it be near his tailbone, right on one of the cheeks, or borderline with his thighs? And what would it be of: an animal, a phrase, or a musical note? Or maybe a date like Monsta X’s debut date, his birthday, or the date of he and Hyunwoo’s first— _no, don’t even go there, Hyunwoo_ ). It did not help him think any clearer of how to manage this rapidly deteriorating conversation and he had to stop himself from outright agreeing to the butt tattoo. These wayward thoughts may have also been the reason his next words poured out rather thoughtlessly.

“Look, Ki, it’s just, as a leader…,” Hyunwoo trailed off as he watched the effect his words had on Kihyun as he puffed himself up angrily. At any other occasion, he would have cooed and remarked on how adorable Kihyun was, but clearly, this was neither the place nor time.

Fighting hard to keep the storm at bay, Hyunwoo reached out for Kihyun’s hand before he could up and leave (as Hyunwoo knew he was about to), clasping them tightly and stroking a thumb on his wrist in the hopes of soothing him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It just came out,” Hyunwoo apologized. “I’m sorry. You can get a tattoo if you want.”

Kihyun looked at their clasped hands to Hyunwoo’s desperate face. “I never asked for or needed your permission.”

Hyunwoo visibly cringed, a curse seemingly huffed out under his breath as he shook his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. Of course you don’t need my permission. It’s your skin. It’s your body. I’m sorry.” He looked up at Kihyun, hoping the apology would suffice this time.

Truth be told, Kihyun wasn’t really angry. Miffed at the insinuation that Hyunwoo had a say in what Kihyun did or didn’t do, yes, but not outright angry. Although, he did always find it extra irksome when Hyunwoo pulled the ‘leader’ card. That was uncalled for, especially when it was just the two of them. Nevertheless, Kihyun found it ridiculous how easily Hyunwoo relented just to appease Kihyun.

“I forgive you,” Kihyun assured, wanting Hyunwoo to know full well he was in the clear.

The deep exhale of relief the other man made could not have made things even more obvious. Kihyun wanted to laugh at how transparent Hyunwoo was. Which was why he only felt a little bad for toying with Hyunwoo just a little bit more.

“But maybe…we could _both_ get tattoos…?” he proposed, all seriousness hopefully conveyed in his eyes and voice.

Hyunwoo gaped, fingers frozen mid-stroke, frame tense once more. It took him a minute for his voice to come out. “What?” It was clearly _not_ what Hyunwoo wanted.

If Hyunwoo had been a little more attentive and a little less fluttered, he would have noticed the slight lift of the corner of Kihyun’s lips that gave away his little ploy.

“I don’t know,” Kihyun shrugged, going for casual, “maybe like a couple’s tattoo. I could get one of a tiny bear and you get one of a shark. Or a hamster. Or both!”

He intertwined their fingers, eyes twinkling playfully, having to hold in his laughter at the way Hyunwoo’s face blanched at the thought of not one, but two (!) tattoos. The struggle to find a delicate way of rejecting the idea yet still not angering Kihyun was so apparent on Hyunwoo’s face.

“I don’t know, Ki,” he began, speaking slowly and very tentatively this time, “even Hoseok isn’t too happy with his and he’s having a hard time getting it removed….”

He could no longer go along with the ruse and Kihyun burst out in soft giggles, head leaning heavily on Hyunwoo’s shoulders for support as his whole body quaked in laughter. Confused, Hyunwoo awkwardly pet the back of his head.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Kihyun came up for air, smile apologetic and a hand coming up to caress Hyunwoo’s cheek. “I was only playing with you. I don’t want us to get a couple’s tattoo.”

Hyunwoo’s body relaxed and his expression softened. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kihyun apologized once more. “And I’m not planning to get one for myself anytime soon. You don’t have to worry.”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “Whether you want one for yourself or not is up to you.” He smiled in support, albeit still somewhat strained.

Kihyun chanced a look around, noticing that everyone was busy with preparations and hustling for their shoot, he stole a quick peck of Hyunwoo’s lips, grinning gleefully.

“Thanks, honey. Maybe if I ever do, you can help me choose what to get and where to get it.”

Before he could stop himself, Hyunwoo’s eyes darted to Kihyun’s behind, briefly falling back to his previous thoughts of exactly where Kihyun’s tattoo should be placed. He caught himself quickly but not quickly enough for Kihyun to miss the flicker of Hyunwoo’s gaze at his ass. Kihyun’s smirk and the way he gripped Hyunwoo’s hand told him quite plainly that Kihyun caught onto his train of thought. But that was a conversation for a later time.

“Come on, we have a shoot to get to, Show-leader.”

He rose off the couch to join the bustling staff leaving for the shooting stage without a second look back, but Hyunwoo could have sworn the way Kihyun put his hands in his pockets was a deliberate means to tighten the material of his pants and showcase his butt to Hyunwoo in particular.

Maybe Kihyun getting a tattoo wasn’t the worst idea after all.

 

***


	3. The World Through Your Eyes - Showki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo wanted everyone to know what it was like to see the world through Kihyun's eyes (a.k.a the story of Kihyun's exhibition).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Showki because I had to write something about Kihyun entitling his showcase of Shownu photographs as "the best picture ever in life" and how he absolutely gushed about Shownu's pictures.
> 
> We all know Kihyun is absolutely smitten with Leader x)

 

  **The World Through Your Eyes** -  _Showki_

 

***

Kihyun stared intently at the screen of his camera, sliding through the pictures he had taken in the midst of their official teaser shoot for their fan picnic event, deleting the ones he deemed of insufficient quality and helpless even with the aid of digital editing. He realized, with a little raised eyebrow but without much surprise, that most of the pictures were of Hyunwoo.

Coincidentally, said dominant object of his photography hovered behind him, peeking through the collection of pictures he was going through.

“You’re really good. You should let people see them,” Hyunwoo commented, crunching on the chips he dug out of the massive package.

Kihyun looked sideways at Hyunwoo. “I show these to you guys all the time.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, mouth crunching continuously. “Not just us, I mean the general public. I’m sure Monbebes would love to see the world through the lens of Yoo Kihyun. Again.” He gave Kihyun his signature goofy grin.

Kihyun snorted. “Last time I got lucky because we needed the exposure and Minhyuk likes painting. I doubt the company would let me have my own exhibition.”

He received a shrug in return. “You never know,” he said, munching away and walking to the next shooting set. “Oh and send me the pictures you took today, yeah? You always seem to forget….”

Kihyun looked back down at his camera, more to hide the blush forming on his cheeks than anything. He nodded silently at Hyunwoo in answer, unwilling to admit openly that he kept Hyunwoo’s pictures to himself almost possessively because he didn’t want Hyunwoo to show the world the perfection of the man he had managed to capture on film. Kihyun wasn’t one to share.

A month later, Kihyun was called into the office for a meeting on his own. Assuming it had to be another drama soundtrack offer, he was completely taken aback when the management let him know they wanted to plan an exhibition especially for him in the upcoming year. The concept, the collection, and the display would be entirely up to him to plan, decide, and execute with a small team as long as he remained within a reasonable budget.

He was vibrating with excitement and nerves when he came home to share the amazing news, Minhyuk predictably the first to engulf him in a bone-crushing hug and a shriek of joy, followed closely by Hoseok’s endless strings of congratulations. The younger members trailed not too far behind with equally warm hugs and words of encouragement, declaring a night of celebration as they promptly ordered takeout and pulled out their soju stock.

Kihyun saw Hyunwoo lingering just outside of the elated commotion, watching the others disperse around Kihyun to set out plates and cups in the dining room. He caught Kihyun’s eye, twin smiles breaking out between the two.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Kihyun asked, once he’d stepped closer to him. “You told the company.”

Hyunoo shrugged indifferently, but still smiling. “I _may_ have suggested something that could help the company make more money. They really weren’t too opposed with the idea of making profit.”

Kihyun threw a light punch at Hyunwoo’s shoulders, making the man chuckle and stagger back exaggeratedly.

“I’m glad you’re doing it,” Hyunwoo said seriously, eyes earnest. “You deserve it.”

Kihyun pulled him in by his sides, hands laying warmly there. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you so much.”

Tiptoeing up, Kihyun brought a soft kiss onto Hyunwoo’s lips, pressing firmly but tenderly for a few moments that melted his insides and flared that familiar warmth in his chest. Hyunwoo kissed back just as chastely, holding Kihyun securely by his arms, thumbs stroking comfortingly.

He loved these moments, these small exchanges of affection, these feelings that inspired his singing, his photography, his passion for life. He loved that Hyunwoo brought him these feelings and gave his heart such a fullness that he couldn’t imagine what it had been like to be so empty.

Hence, it came as no surprise to anybody (not even the fans) when, a day before his exhibition opened, Kihyun’s first personal sneak peek of it had included a snapshot of Hyunwoo. It didn’t go unnoticed either (though, again, nobody so much as raised an eyebrow in wonder) that he had titled his small collection of Hyunwoo’s pictures as “the best picture ever in life”. Not that it stopped the other members from making fun of him.

“Wow, Ki, were you even _trying_ to be subtle?” Minhyuk said once he’d returned from visiting the exhibition, showing the others the pictures he’d taken of memorable parts he’d seen. “ ‘The best picture ever in life’. Might as well have called it ‘Hey, I’m super whipped for our leader and I want to marry him and we want to have a dozen babies’.”

Changkyun snickered when he saw what Minhyuk was referring to, quickly pointing it out to the others. “Well they already have five kids a.k.a us, so, you know, halfway there.”

Hyungwon and Hoseok guffawed, while Jooheon simply nodded in agreement. Hyunwoo had to restrain a fuming Kihyun from launching on Minhyuk and triggering a mini-brawl between the two. He ran a hand down Kihyun’s arm repeatedly to soothe him, tugging him closer to his side to cuddle and calm him down. It worked and Kihyun only sent the group of five one last glare before setlling by Hyunwoo’s side.

The night would have ended peacefully if it weren’t for Minhyuk groaning loudly:

“Does this mean I have to sleep with Hyunwoo-hyung too if I want my own art exhibition?”

Hyunwoo did nothing to hold Kihyun back this time.

 

***


	4. Of Son Hyunwoo - bff!Kihyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 93-line trifecta is a force to be reckoned with. But, really, all they want to do is drink soju and talk about everyone else.
> 
> That, in itself, is probably a recipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write some sort of bff-ery for 93-line because I find their love/hate relationship so incredibly adorable that more than just a handful of instances, I'm sure, have occurred between the three.
> 
> So I have these text conversations with my sister that sometimes consist of random depictions of exchanges among Monsta X members, and this was one scenario that came into mind. In draft and in process, I have (at least) two other Kihyunghyuk scenarios (of the same nature) which will hopefully be posted in subsequence as they do follow a particular timeline from this first part. I hope you stay tuned for that!
> 
> This first part supposedly takes part just before they fly off to Europe for their world tour, maybe it'll help to keep that in mind, particularly towards the end of the Chapter :)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! <3

 

 

**Of Son Hyunwoo** -  _bff!Kihyunghyuk_

 

***

 

Unbeknownst to the others, a small group of three had a gathering ritual of sorts, seemingly uncoordinated and unplanned, but given the combination of their wits, persuasiveness, and sheer sly intentions, they held great power in making the calls for these rendezvous, whenever and wherever they pleased. It helped that one had romantic leverage over their group’s leader, one other had a way of swaying their manager a certain way by always seeming like the only rational person around, and one last other had the sheer subtle strength of being able to manipulate people’s thoughts and behaviours, that it was a relief he never considered any malign intentions.

So that was how Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk, respectively, wound up as the only three members in their apartment, having successfully scheduled Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s magazine shoot at the same time as Jooheon and Changkyun’s dedicated time at their respective studios, while leaving their own schedules conveniently free from any prior commitments.

At least five empty bottles littered the dining table, although neatly so, and each on its own coaster because Kihyun may be drunk, but he was a responsibly clean drunk.

“Alright, next point of contention!” Minhyuk declared, bringing his second (third?) bottle up in a salute, his face and neck a deep red because he really was a lightweight who would choose not to drink if he could, but these moments between the three same-aged best friends traditionally and memorably always involved alcohol. And who was Minhyuk to deny a tradition of enjoyable inebriation?

“Son. Hyun. Woo.” Minhyuk said, reiterating each syllable with a thump of his bottle on the table.

Kihyun let out a shriek of indignance, whether because of the person being mentioned or Minhyuk’s endangerment of their dining table’s pristine well-being, it was hard to tell. For the most part, Minhyuk ignored him and his flailing.

“Look,” Minhyuk began, eyes incredibly sharp for someone whose words slurred so heavily—a far cry from his usual fluent eloquence, “we can all agree that Leader-nim is HOT.”

This time, Kihyun’s screech and look of utter affront was undoubtedly related to the mention of Hyunwoo. Minhyuk waved his reaction away with his free hand.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re the lucky bastard that gets to have Son Hyunwoo exclusively, BUT!” Minhyuk paused to take a deep swig of his soju. “Objectively speaking, Leader-nim is Hot.” He emptied the bottle. “Capital H. Trademark pending.”

Hyungwon, who had remained contemplative throughout Minhyuk’s monologue and barely flinched at Kihyun’s panicked actions, suddenly had a very sour expression on his face, as though he’d been force-fed something highly unsavoury. Something similar to that of Minhyuk’s face when coming within a chopstick’s distance of a cucumber.

“I don’t know…,” Hyungwon said, sipping slowly.

Minhyuk turned to him quickly, stance immediately aggressive that his notion was questioned. “What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? You _don’t_ think Shownu-hyung is Hot?”

Hyungwon shrugged noncommittally. “He’s just not that sexy once you’ve gone out to eat with him.”

At this, Kihyun stood up, almost upsetting all the bottles he’d so neatly lined up on the table. Surprisingly, he barely batted an eye, too evidently offended to care.

“EX-hic-CUSE-hic-ME.” He directed an accusatory finger at Hyungwon, hiccupping in between his syllables that only made his demeanor even farther from any possible imposition of threat. “Show- _hic_ -nu- _hic_ -hyung eats well! How can you- _hic_ -not love watching- _hic_ -him eat?!”

Minhyuk scrunched his nose up at this. “Do you have some sort of food or eating kink?” His comment went largely ignored.

“Well, I’m sorry but maybe the fact that you get to see him naked compensates for his disgusting eating habits,” Hyungwon deadpanned, downing the rest of his soju.

Kihyun’s face flushed a deep, deep burgundy and he tried to stand his ground, tried to remain standing, but his posture visibly waived and he swayed slightly on the spot, his fists clenching and unclenching. Minhyuk thought he would punch Hyungwon (and maybe if he was sober and Hyungwon was Minhyuk, he would have done it in a heartbeat), but instead, Kihyun sat himself back down slowly, resignation written all over his face, but not without clearly mumbling:

“If you saw him naked, you’d forgive him for a lot of things, believe me.”

Minhyuk jumped onto his words, eyes lighting up with glee and hope. “Is that an offer?”

Kihyun threw all cleanliness concerns out the window and upended the remaining contents of soju in his bottle on Minhyuk’s head.

The next morning, Minhyuk had to step out of their van, into the public airport, and face the absolutely mortifying looks of utter ludicrousness their fans (and, later, international fans on twitter with their lightspeed meme-generating capabilities) had upon seeing the now uneven and unsavoury discolouration of his blonde hair.

***


	5. Of Lee Hoseok - bff!Kihyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 93-line trifecta is a force to be reckoned with. But, really, all they want to do is drink soju and talk about everyone else.
> 
> That, in itself, is probably a recipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment in the Kihyunghyuk drunk bffery drabble that, as you can probably see, continues off from the previous Chapter ("Of Son Hyunwoo"). It takes a very similar setting but with a different subject of discussion in mind.
> 
> I do appreciate feedback and would love to generally discuss anything Monsta X-related, so comments would be greatly welcomed and if anyone wants to chat (or just spazz), my twitter is @miangel29!
> 
> xoxox

 

**Of Lee Hoseok** -  _bff!Kihyunghyuk_

 

***

It was a couple of weeks later, once they had returned and recovered from their European tour (and managed to convince Hyunwoo to take Jooheon and Changkyun out for ice cream at a newly opened place halfway across town which had been rumoured to have queues of at least two hours long—Hoseok had jumped on board at the mere mention of ice cream) when the powerful triple threat reconvened at the same dining table, now coated with a thick layer of vinyl and an additional waterproof tablecloth. Minhyuk came to the table with a shower cap securely on his head.

When Kihyun gave him a weird, disapproving look, he had glared back and bitterly snapped, “I’m not getting yelled at by our hairstylist again because you decide to ruin my hair colour just because you get possessively upset over Shownu-hyung.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Let it go, Minhyuk-ah.”

“Monbebes ridiculed me!” Minhyuk cried out.

“If twitter is anything to go by, they _loved_ you for providing material for fanart and general fan discussions,” Hyungwon said flatly. “At this point, you could go bald and start wearing bermuda shorts and sandals with knee-length socks and the fans would just commend your confidence in being comfortable in your own skin.”

Kihyun gave Hyungwon a weird look. “Wow, that’s uncharacteristically deep of you, Hyungwon. And we haven’t even started drinking.”

“You underestimate me, Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon said with a small smile, proceeding to immediately drain his first bottle in one go.

Minhyuk let out a loud ‘whoop!’ and followed suit, trying, and ultimately failing, to down his own one shot of soju. He ended up choking and coughing up half of what he tried to drink. Kihyun threw him a washcloth but barely made a motion of concern. Hyungwon was already a third of the way through his second bottle.

“Alright,” Minhyuk said, once he’d gotten his bearings and could drink without the dangers of choking, “this session shall be opened with the timely topic of Lee Hoseok.”

How and when Minhyuk had set up a white screen over their kitchen counter, complete with a portable projector and his iPad in hand, already loading up a fantaken picture of Hoseok at Incheon airport a few weeks prior to their departure for Europe (and that ridiculous gradation of blonde Minhyuk begrudgingly sported), remained quite the mystery. But they’d all learned earlier on to never question Minhyuk if they didn’t want to be irreversibly traumatized or forced into a situation of being indebted to Minhyuk (Kihyun had learned this the hard way).

“As usual, I’ll start,” Minhyuk began, taking a deep swig of soju. “Honestly, Hoseok-hyung confuses me–,” –a slideshow of Hoseok’s pictures began to play, an instrumental version of From Zero accompanying it–, “-am I supposed to lust after him?”

A picture of a shirtless Hoseok timely shows up on the screen and a concerted intake of breath is made from the trio.

“Or does he need my protection?”

A different picture of Hoseok comes in, one of him at a fansign and with a rabbit headband, making additional rabbit ears with his fingers and grinning that trademark wide grin of his.

“The duality is…mindboggling.”

The slideshow paused on a split screen picture of Hoseok flexing in the gym and another one of him pouting. A silence fell upon them, one of deep appreciation for the beauty that was Lee Hoseok. Kihyun was the first to speak, eyes trained on one of the pictures in particular.

“Those biceps though….”

This triggered Minhyuk. “HEY! YOU ALREADY HAVE HYUNWOO-HYUNG’S BICEPS EXCLUSIVELY! LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!”

A small squabble ensued that, Hyungwon, sitting in between the two, barely noticed, gaze still glued to the projected screen, sipping his drink leisurely. Only when he had finished his second bottle (when Kihyun and Minhyuk had exhausted their bickering energy for the time being) and was reaching out for a third bottle to open, did he speak:

“….I’d like Wonho-hyung dipped and lathered in ramyeon.”

Kihyun choked mid-swallow of his drink, while Minhyuk threw Hyungwon a judgmental look.

“I stand corrected about my comment last week. Kihyun doesn’t have the food kink; you do.”

Hyungwon shrugged, unfazed.

 

***


	6. Of Lee Jooheon - bff!Kihyunghyuk feat. Jookyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 93-line trifecta is a force to be reckoned with. But, really, all they want to do is drink soju and talk about everyone else.
> 
> That, in itself, is probably a recipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third installment to another Kihyunghyuk bff-ery drunken talk! Unlike "Of Son Hyunwoo" and "Of Lee Hoseok", this does not follow immediately after the previous Chapter. This should be around the time that Minhyuk recorded his cover at Changkyun's studio, thus the location (if that isn't apparent as you read through to the end).
> 
> As probably predictable, there's some indirect Jookyun here.
> 
> Welcoming comments!
> 
> xoxox

 

 **Of Lee Jooheon -** _bff!Kihyunghyuk feat. Jookyun_

 

***

The text had been short, concise, and, just like Minhyuk, to the point. An order, more than anything, for the next impromptu rendezvous with clear instructions to bring as much alcohol as was physically possible by two men without being publicly outed by their adoring fans. Neither one questioned the location, but Kihyun, predictably, did not take to having Minhyuk being on the commanding end very well.

“You don’t just get to–,”–Kihyun stomped towards Minhyuk–,“–tell us to come here at midnight–.”–he dumped the plastic bag on the coffee table, bottles clanking together loudly–,“–at five minutes’ notice–,”–he huffed loudly, hands on his hips–,”– and expect us to also get a truckload of soju.”

Minhyuk squealed in absolute delight, taking out the contents of the plastic bag and immediately opening a bottle for himself, paying Kihyun no heed.

“LEE MINHYUK, I’M ANGRY AT YOU!” Kihyun screeched, voice uncharacteristically shrill even for his usual vocal range.

Minhyuk turned to him, eyes locked onto Kihyun’s, every word out of his mouth voiced in a tone so deathly serious, he left no room to even discuss the possibility of his statement being challenged. “You love me and your life would be empty without me.”

Kihyun deflated, sighing deeply, but his eyes remained sharp. “You have incriminating evidence on Hyunwoo and I that you’re ready to leak to Dispatch the moment I disagree with you, don’t you?”

Minhyuk’s face broke out into his signature bright grin. It was hard to believe such a seemingly pure smile held so much malign intent. “Smart man, Mr. Yoo,” he concurred, giving Kihyun a quick hug.

Kihyun pushed him away just as Hyungwon came strolling in with his own bag of clinking bottles. Minhyuk had now settled himself into the office chair, clicking through several windows on the three monitors he had in front of him.

“What’s Minhyuk got on you that’s made you so willingly come out of your hibernation?” Kihyun asked, getting himself a bottle as Hyungwon looked through the options he had.

Hyungwon gave him a blank stare, pausing in his browsing between bottles. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Whether this was a bluff or not, Kihyun found he liked his life enough to not venture into risky grounds. Mentally noting to himself to take greater caution when around Hyungwon, Kihyun waited until Hyungwon had gotten his drink and taken a seat in the other office chair before Kihyun pulled up one of the bar stools and sat himself down on Minhyuk’s right.

By then, Minhyuk was no longer setting up the open windows, merely sitting back and taking in gulps of his soju with a self-satisfied smile on his face, twisting slightly in the swivel chair. What they saw on the screens could have come straight out of an obsessive fan’s shrine of worship.

“So I’m guessing the topic is Jooheon,” Hyungwon said slowly, looking from one monitor to another.

Clearly, he was being sarcastic. There was little to question that night’s topic of discussion given the mural-esque collage of Jooheon pictures adorning the three monitors, all of different sizes, resolutions, poses, from different years since their debut. It was a lot to take in, given they varied from Jooheon’s purest pouts to still shots of his more recent shirtless workouts, not to mention fantaken pictures of his fierce stage presence that projected such a contrasting persona to his off-stage dimpled appeal. One half of the third monitor on the right was playing two fanmade Youtube video compilations of ‘Lee Jooheon’s greatest moments.’

Minhyuk tilted his head and let out a deep sigh of regret, eyes glazed over. Whether it was from the alcohol he’d drunk through surprisingly quickly for Minhyuk’s tolerance or because of Jooheon’s pictures, it was unclear. “Cute, but off limits,” he said mournfully.

Kihyun mad a noise of ascent. “Yes, he’s my baby,” he said, “don’t taint him.” He threw Minhyuk a particularly hard glare.

He was, once again, ignored, in favour of Minhyuk getting himself a fresh bottle. Hyungwon nudged him for a second bottle, having, unsurprisingly, already made it through his first.

“Is this a thing now?” Hyungwon asked, happily chugging. “Do we just place judgment on our fellow band members by drunkenly analyzing Minhyuk’s creepy personal gallery of saved pictures?”

Minhyuk looked up from his bottle, eyes round. “Oh no, these aren’t my collection.”

Kihyun snorted. “ _Puh-lease_ ,” he said, “your obsession with Jooheon is as subtle as Wonho-hyung’s undying love for ramyun. You don’t even _try_ to hide your heart eyes for him. Plus, last time, you had a whole slideshow for Wonho-hyung as well.”

“I’ll admit to Hoseok-hyung’s prepared presentation, but these Jooheon pictures aren’t mine,” Minhyuk insisted.

Before Kihyun could further argue his case against what he presumed was Minhyuk’ insistent denial, a voice spoke out from behind the trio:

“They’re mine.”

Hyungwon toppled out of his swivel chair from sheer momentum of having turned around too quickly to the source of the voice. Meanwhile, Kihyun choked on a gulp in surprise (it was becoming much too common of an occurrence during their drunken sessions that Kihyun suspected Minhyuk might be suspiciously, though not unsurprisingly, devising his demise), having to clutch to Minhyuk tightly for support before he could get his breathing even again.

“Changkyun?!” Kihyun wheezed. “Why are you here?”

Changkyun blinked, eyebrows raised as he sat serenely, cross-legged on the sofa at the back of the room, an oversized hoodie engulfing him, its sleeves coming past his hands and wrapped around his own bottle of soju. “This is literally _my_ studio. _I_ was here helping Minhyuk-hyung out with the recording of his cover before you two suddenly barged in with booze and started objectifying _my_ man.”

Kihyun threw Minhyuk a glare, which he promptly (and foreseeably) ignored, eyes still focused on the array of Jooheon pictures, before turning back to Changkyun. “ _Excuse you_ , Minhyuk _invited_ us here and–.”

“ _Your_ man?” Hyungwon interjected, plopping back down on his chair, face finally showing some semblance of interest in the topic of Jooheon. “Since when did you get to claim ownership over Jooheon?”

At this, Changkyun’s expression softened and a small, dimpled (albeit nowhere near in depth as Jooheon’s) smile graced his face. There was a glint of arrogant pride in there somewhere as well.

“Well we go on dates, have cheesy pet names for each other, send heart texts every five minutes, and sleep with each other exclusively–,”–Kihyun choked again at this–,”–so, yeah, I kinda think I get to claim ownership and call him _my_ man,” Changkyun stated matter-of-factly.

Kihyun stalked over to him, sputtering and almost spraying the entire studio in soju and saliva with his coughing fit, eyes wide and bottle held tightly in his shaking hand.

“What do you mean–? When did you–? How did you–? What–why–how–you–Jooheonie– _my babies_ –what?”

He stopped right in front of Changkyun, looking somewhere between disbelieving and being appalled. From the utter horror on his face, one would have thought he’d just discovered that the entire world had purposefully kept the secret to eternal youth from him. Changkyun merely studied him calmly, drinking now and again, waiting for Kihyun to either burst in anger or crumple into tears. It seemed they had finally found a way to render Kihyun completely silent.

When seconds passed and nothing of the sort seemed likely to happen, Changkyun made a thoughtful tilt of his head. “I can see now why Shownu-hyung didn’t want you to know Jooheon and I were a thing.”

This triggered a violent reaction in Kihyun, breaking him out of his frozen trance. “HYUNWOO KNEW?!” With trembling hands, he fumbled into his pocket for his phone and speed-dialed, screaming at the top of his lungs when the phone was answered at the second ring. “HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? DID YOU THINK I WOULDN’T FIND OUT?”

Hyungwon looked affronted at the onslaught of loud screaming, getting up out of his seat and slowly nudging Kihyun towards the exit. He gave no fight and went willingly, still shouting:

“WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME? CHANGKYUN AND JOOHEON! CHANGKYUNNIE! AND JOOHEONIE!”

Changkyun shut the door behind Kihyun, the soundproof studio blocking out the rest of his berated yelling. Without another word, he and Hyungwon returned by Minhyuk’s side, Changkyun now occupying Kihyun’s vacated stool. His message app pinged with the notification of a new incoming message just as he was sitting down.

“Jooheon says hi,” Changkyun said, reading off his phone, a pink blush blooming on his cheeks accompanied by a soft smile they had only publicly seen Changkyun show whenever he came into contact with puppies.

Minhyuk gave a loud sigh of defeat, watching Changkyun. “It’s not fair,” he sulked. “We were supposed to _share_ Jooheon.”

“He’s not _cake_ , hyung,” Changkyun said with a side-glare. “You can’t just slice him up and give the pieces out.”

“What I would _give_ to have Jooheon lathered in cake,” Minhyuk went on wistfully.

“Okay, seriously, you need to stop talking about my boyfriend like you’re about to swallow him whole,” Changkyun said rather grumpily, pocketing his phone again.

Minhyuk looked ready to make another comment as he turned to face the monitors again, no doubt one heavy with sexual innuendo. Changkyun grabbed the back of his chair and locked gazes with him, shooting him another, sharper, blazing glare that was oddly out of character, but sent his message loud and clear. Minhyuk gave a small nod of acknowledgement, uncharacteristic and rather bewildering at how submissive and defeated it looked, making even Hyungwon raise two thick (and perfectly shaped) eyebrows.

Satisfied, Changkyun let Minhyuk turn back to the monitors. “And how in the world did you ever get into my password-protected folder of Jooheon stuff?”

Changkyun hurriedly pulled the keyboard towards himself, closing all the images and videos in an instance, leaving his desktop on display.

“I have my ways,” Minhyuk said softly, downing the last of his second bottle just as Kihyun came bursting into the studio again, face in different gradations of scarlet, teeth gritted to the point of being ground, (little) feet heavy with enraged steps.

“Alright,” he said, heaving with emotion, but voice surprisingly level, “your father and I talked–.”

“OK, seriously, you and Shownu-hyung are not our _real_ parents–.”

“ _YOUR FATHER AND I TALKED_ ,” Kihyun shouted over Changkyun’s interruption, “and we have agreed to let you…be romantically involved.” It seemed painful for Kihyun to utter those words. “As long as you take care of each other and act within civil boundaries when in the apartment.”

Changkyun looked up at Kihyun, torn between wanting to retort but also knowing it was a futile attempt. Surely, his half-opened mouth was met with a stern, warning gaze from Kihyun and Changkyun promptly closed it with a sigh.

“Yes, _Mom_.”

The tension left Kihyun’s shoulders, a satisfied smile on his face. “Alright, now anyone else care to tell me they’re dating another fellow group member?”

It was a challenge, one with the promise of something much more than a reprimand, bordering closely on a threat. It made Changkyun fidget with the phone in his pocket a little. Startlingly, Hyungwon and Minhyuk turned to each other, exchanging a none-too-subtle look before turning back to the empty screens nonchalantly.

Kihyun inflated again. “What? WHAT? Are you two going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?”

Hyungwon looked over his shoulder coolly, the lips on his bottle embellished with a smirk. “Like I said, if I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Dumbfounded and, honestly, still a little scared, Kihyun let the topic drop with a wary look at the back of Hyungwon’s head. Minhyuk hummed gleefully as he brought up a window to stream (illegal, but hey, they needed material to monitor themselves, right?) fantaken videos of their concert in Seoul, squealing happily when he found one focused on himself. Kihyun grabbed the empty bottles and set them away as he pulled up another stool to sit close by to the group, distractedly drinking almost half a fresh new bottle in one go as he stole another cautious glance at Hyungwon.

Not for the first time, Changkyun wondered what he had gotten himself into when he became part of Monsta X.

 

***


	7. Meow - hints of Jookyun, Showki and JJP (GOT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An origin story of sorts of how Yoshi and Gucci came to be part of the Monsta X family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one completely smitten with the two grey furballs Jooheon has been gushing over. And so that, in addition to Monbebes calling Changkyun a cat (despite his staunch rejection), called for a fic in Yoshi and Gucci's honour.
> 
> Just a heads up that this does include GOT7 members and references to pairing(s) in that group. I understand that not everyone is multifandom, so just a little background information that GOT7's leader, JB, currently owns five cats, two of which were strays he had recently adopted not too long ago. The inside joke is that he keeps taking in strays he finds. I also know that Monsta X and GOT7 members are quite close with one another, so please don't take this work of fiction as an actual representation of how they perceive one another.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this Kihyun-heavy POV and, as always, let me know what you think!
> 
> (and let's all show our love for Shoot-out! <3)
> 
> xoxoxox

**Meow -**   _hints of Jookyun, Showki and JJP (GOT7)_

 

_***_

 

_Meow_.

 

“Changkyun, stop that.”

 

_Meow._

 

“Changkyun, I said _stop_.”

 

_Meow._

 

“Changkyun, stop meowing.”

 

_Meow. Meow. Meow._

 

“IM CHANGKYUN, THIS IS WHY FANS CALL YOU A–.” Kihyun paused, putting down his phone and looking at the bedroom door directly opposite of the living room where the persistent meowing had come from. Only this time, the sound was accompanied by scratches against the wood and followed closely by the appearance of two tiny, hairy dark grey heads squeezing through the slim gap of the open door. Two fragile, tottering bundles of fur emerged in their entirety and, try as he may, Kihyun could not get around the fact that they were undoubtedly, undeniably _kittens_.

_There were kittens in their apartment_.

“LEE JOOHEON!”

The occupant of the kitten-emerging room loudly stumbled off his bed and appeared, throwing his bedroom door wide open, eyes still heavy with sleep and a blanket unraveling around his body, his orange hair putting bird nests to shame.

“What? What? What?”

Kihyun raised his eyebrows, looking from Jooheon to the now scuffling kittens pointedly, his silent question accusatory.

Incapable of picking up the impending wrath brimming beneath Kihyun’s seemingly calm exterior, Jooheon merely followed Kihyun’s gaze and landed on the two play-fighting kittens and cooed, voice taking on that tone they had associated with his usual _aegyo_ moments. “Yoshi, Gucci, how did you get out of your cage?” He bent down to cradle the two kittens in his arms, both immediately snuggling into his chest. “Did you unlock your cage on your own, you smart little cuties.”

“Sorry, hyung, I must have not locked the cage properly after I fed them last night,” an equally sleep-ridden Changkyun emerged out of the same bedroom, drowning in a tracksuit ensemble at least two sizes too large for him, sweater paws rubbing at his eyes lazily.

“It’s OK, Changkyun-ah. I’m sure they just wanted to play where there was more space.” It was a little unnerving that Jooheon offered Changkyun the same look of utter adoration that he had given the kittens.

Kihyun could feel a headache impending. Changkyun coming out of Jooheon’s room held so many implications that Kihyun was less than eager to explore at that moment. He chose to remain focused on the issue at hand.

“ _Jooheon_ , why do we have kittens in our apartment?”

Jooheon blinked innocently at Kihyun, sitting down and letting his kittens make his lap a playground. “Are we not allowed? I checked the building regulations and there weren’t any restrictions about keeping pets as long as we keep the noise down and the pets are no larger than a small child.”

Setting aside the fact that Jooheon had enough of a forethought to check the tenant restrictions of the building, it was not the point Kihyun was trying to make. “ _I meant_ , where did you get the kittens and why didn’t you discuss this with us first? Having two animals in the apartment is a shared responsibility. Does Hyunwoo-hyung know about this?”

Jooheon finally had the audacity to look abashed, dropping his head to watch the kittens and Changkyun who had lain down on the floor on his stomach to let the kittens bat at his sweater sleeves.

“So Hyunwoo-hyung doesn’t know,” Kihyun concluded from Jooheon’s silence. “Do our managers know?”

Changkyun let out a high-pitched squeal of pure joy as one of the kittens went past his sleeves and booped a paw at his nose. Jooheon’s face lit up at the exchange and attention was slowly dwindling away from Kihyun.

“LEE JOOHEON!”

Jooheon looked up, surprised. “What?”

Kihyun massaged his temples, exhaling deeply to keep his anger at bay. “Our managers. Do they know?”

Jooheon bit his lip, looking down again at the kittens who were now beginning to climb all over Changkyun. “No, I haven’t told them.”

“Jooheon–.”

“I’ll tell them! I will!” Jooheon promised. “It’s just…I’ve only had them for a couple of days and I was so busy getting things ready for them, I forgot to tell anyone.”

Kihyun would have heard the pout in his eyes without seeing it on the person himself. “Except Changkyun, obviously.” He nodded towards the adult man that was slowly becoming a human obstacle course to the kittens.

“Well I picked them up with Jooheonie-hyung, so I knew from the start,” Changkyun said, giggling at the tickling effect one kitten was having on him from pawing at his sides.

“I couldn’t have brought them both back on my own. It would’ve been easier if Jackson had just agreed to bring them here himself.”

The gears in Kihyun’s had turned with that piece of new information. “Jackson? Wang Jackson?”

Jooheon nodded, picking up a kitten and kissing its nose. “Who else could it be? It’s not like it could have been Michael Jackson-sunbaenim.”

Kihyun picked up his phone once more and got up. “I have a phone call to make.”

He left the living room for the balcony, dialing as he went along. Unexpecting a reply on the first try, Kihyun was a little taken aback when the call picked up on the third ring.

“Kihyunnie-hyung~,” was the cheery, accented greeting he received. “You _never_ call. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Jackson, why did you give Jooheon kittens?”

“OK, rude. Not even a hello. And here I thought you called to say that you missed me.”

Kihyun silently wondered if Jooheon and Jackson had been twins in a past lifetime; the way his voice spoke of an aegyo-heavy pout resembled so much of Jooheon’s. Or maybe they had just been hanging out together for too long and were beginning to rub off of one another.

Kihyun sighed. “ _Hello_ , Jackson. How are you? How could I possibly miss you when I see you everywhere I go on television, ads, even when we were abroad. Now, could you please tell me why you gave Jooheon kittens?”

“Awww…thanks, hyung. You’re sweet. We really should catch up sometime with some of the others too. I haven’t been able to hang out with Jooheon for a long while now. Are he and Changkyun still–.”

“ _Jackson_.”

“Sheesh, hyung. I was getting to the kittens. I just thought it’d be nice to plan a get together since we haven’t seen each other for quite some time.”

There was a reason Kihyun continuously deflected any attempts at Monsta X and GOT7 being in one small space together and it very much to do with his sanity. It was probably also for the better good of humankind.

“Jackson, can you please just tell me where you got the kittens and why Jooheon has it now?”

Clearly, Jackson wanted to continue the conversation on a possible gathering, but huffingly relented with Kihyun’s insistence. “You should probably ask Jinyoungie about the kittens. He just told me to find them a good home and I remember Jooheon once mentioning how cute he thought cats were.”

_Jinyoung_ , Kihyun thought. _Park JInyoung_. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and willing himself some inner strength and patience.

“Thank you, Jackson, I’ll give Jinyoung a call then,” he said.

“Don’t you want to talk to me first, hyung?” There was that pouty tone again. Kihyun swore Jooheon must be teaching other people this trick.

“Maybe another time, Jackson. I’ll get Jooheon to call you again, OK?”

That seemed to appease Jackson and he obligingly let Kihyun end the call. Kihyun held the phone in his hand, scrolling through his contacts at stopping at one under the mountain of “Park” surnames. Hesitating out of unwillingness to engage his next callee in conversation, Kihyun inhaled slowly before pressing dial.

“Jinyoung,” Kihyun said after the initial greeting on the other line.

There was a pause. “Shouldn’t hyung call me ‘sunbaenim’?”

Kihyun was not in the mood for this. “ _I swear to God, Park Jinyoung_ ,” he grit through his teeth. “I don’t care that you’re close with Hyunwoo, I won’t hesitate to make your life difficult.”

A sigh. “Hyung, are you seriously still upset that I’m close with Hyunwoo-hyung? I’ve told you this over and over again: he’s a hyung I look up to and admire, nothing more.”

Kihyun gritted his teeth at the reminder, willing himself to maintain calmness. “You have history.”

“Because we trained at the same company! Geez, hyung, you _know_ I have a partner with whom I’m in a happy and stable relationship. You don’t need to worry about me making a move on Hyunwoo-hyung.”

“The fact that you’re dating a leader doesn’t really put my mind at ease,” Kihyun pointed out.

Jinyoung paused for a moment, as though contemplative. “Dating…,” the way he said it seemed to imply the insinuation undermined whatever factual truth Jinyoung seemed to be withholding. “Hyung, I’m not dating him because he’s leader. I’m dating him because–you know what, nevermind. I’m not going to justify myself again. This is about the cats, isn’t it?”

Irked that Jinyoung was steering the conversation but also keen to finally get some answers, Kihyun acquiesced. “Yes, the cats. Jackson gave them to Jooheon because he said you told him to find them a home.”

“Yes, they were strays we found near our apartment,” JInyoung explained. “They’ve been checked and have all their necessary vaccinations. I think Jackson also gave Jooheon the contact information of the vet we went to so all they need is a loving home.”

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed. “If _you_ found the strays, why are you giving them away?”

At this, an exasperated groan resounded from the other line. “I told Jackson to find them a new home before Jaebeom-hyung found out about them.”

“What’s wrong with Jaebeom finding out about them?”

“He would take them in quicker than Bambam can dab.” Jinyoung’s voice was beginning to take a sharp and dangerous tone.

“Wouldn’t that be better than leaving them in the hands of a child?”

Jinyoung paused. “Child? You mean Jackson?”

“I meant Jooheon.”

“Well, same thing.”

Kihyun was torn between sharing the sentiment wholeheartedly (which, really, he did) and agreeing with _Park Jinyoung_. He opted for vague affirmation. “Fair enough. My point is, he can’t keep them.”

The laugh Jinyoung emitted was slightly bone-chilling. “Too late. They’re your problem now, hyung.”

“You can’t do that!” Kihyun bristled.

“Keep the cats, never tell Jaebeom-hyung and I’ll never contact Hyunwoo-hyung again, unless he contacts me first or it’s through Jaebeom-hyung.”

Kihyun opened his mouth, having been geared up and ready to pounce in argument, but halted, any thought of contending Jinyoung vanishing with the conditional proposal he was being offered. It was beyond tempting. And definitely held more benefit than costs for Kihyun.

“I take it you agree?” Even through the phone, Kihyun could hear the smirk. Sometimes he wondered if Jinyoung could give Minhyuk a run for his money at how devious he could be.

“Fine,” Kihyun concurred after another moment’s pause.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, hyung.” How did a person manage to ooze smugness through a simple phone call?

Before Kihyun could ponder any further, the line had been cut and Kihyun was left to listen to the dial tone. He would have been affronted, but he didn’t think it was worth dwelling on animosity towards someone who was clearly perceptive enough to read other people and smart enough to use the information he gathered to his advantage. Mentally noting that it was a good thing he would no longer have to worry about Park Jinyoung, Kihyun slowly gathered himself, turning to walk back into the living room where Jooheon and Changkyun were making the kittens chase their feather duster under the coffee table. Neither one noticed Kihyun come in until he spoke up.

“You can keep the kittens, Jooheon,” Kihyun said with a defeated sigh. “I’ll tell Hyunwoo-hyung and the managers later today. I’m sure they won’t mind as long as you take care of them.”

Jooheon cheered, bringing the kittens up to his chest and showering them with kisses. Watching Jooheon pour all his attention and affection on the kittens, Kihyun didn’t think they had had much of a choice anyway. The kittens were there to stay, whether they liked it or not.

As he was scrolling through his phone again to text Hyunwoo, another high-pitched _meow_ resounded in the apartment.

Without looking up from the text he was typing, Kihyun clucked disapprovingly. “Jooheon-ah, you’ll have to find a way to keep them quiet, though.”

The apartment was silent for a heartbeat or two before Jooheon spoke up. “Uh, hyung…that wasn’t Yoshi or Gucci.”

Kihyun sent the text (‘Hyung, Jooheon adopted two kittens. Blame Jackson.’), then looked up, frowning. He immediately wish he hadn’t. Changkyun was curled up, his head on Jooheon’s lap, one kitten sleeping snug at his chest, the other similarly so by Jooheon’s feet. Jooheon’s fingers trailed through Changkyun’s hair, soft pets being made. Kihyun vaguely recalled Jackson bringing up something about Jooheon liking cats and wondered whether the reference, at the time of that conversation, had really been to cats of the actual animal kind. Kihyun decided, much like his pondering of Changkyun stepping out of Jooheon’s room earlier, that he would rather not venture down that rabbit hole.

As though reading his thoughts, Changkyun gave Kihyun a feral grin. He got a judgmental glare and an eye-roll in return.

“And you wonder why fans call you a cat.”

Kihyun left with that comment, trying to ignore the soft but clear _meow_ he knew was anything but actual feline.

***


	8. Tremble - Showki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute change to their comeback opening choreography has everyone on edge, Kihyun particularly worried about the strain it's putting on his fellow bandmates. But when Hyunwoo eventually provides a demonstration...Kihyun may just get the motivation he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is safe to say that Shownu has (almost quite literally) shaken the entire Kpop world with that vibrating dance move he does during Shootout's opening. I've been showing clips of it to my non-Kpop friends and even THEY have been really intrigued and in awe. So, as a tribute to the magnificence that is Shownu's "Trembling Tiddies" (as I affectionately call them, as you will see below), please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> xoxoxox

 

 

 **Tremble** -  _Showki_

 

***

 

When their choreographer announced, a week before they were due to start the arduous process of shooting a music video, that changes had been made in response to management criticism for the lack of ‘oomph!’ their routine had, Kihyun was on the brink of a very imminent meltdown. Not that this was unexpected nor novel in any way (God forbid they ever approached a comeback without some last minute changes), but the year had been a never-ending chronology of comebacks, promotions, concerts, and variety shows on constant repeat, that Kihyun’s patience, already finer than ice sleet, was wearing very, very thin.

“I know this means extra work, but it’s only the opening, so we won’t have to adjust formation and transitions too much,” they were being told (consoled, more like, judging from the frustration Kihyun could see mirrored in his fellow members).

Distinct from the quiet grumbles of discontent and whines of fatigue, Hyunwoo’s voice penetrated loud, firm and clear. “Guys, let’s focus! It’s just a small change, we’re not redoing the entire thing. The sooner we start practicing, the sooner we can be done. Come on!” With that, he clapped twice and went around to give each person an encouraging pat on the back.

Sometimes Kihyun felt torn between admiration at Hyunwoo’s perseverance at working hard to bring up morale and drive the team together, but also wished he would put his foot down against the company’s demands at moments like these when every single person was one dance practice away from falling apart.

“Hyung, Shownu-hyung, 30 minute break, please, I can barely stand properly,” Jooheon was groaning from where he laid down next to an almost unconscious Changkyun.

“I miss my bed,” Hyungwon was saying wistfully, leaning up against the wall.

“This is it, this is how I’m going to die. Death by dance practice,” Minhyuk deadpanned, eyes blankly staring at his own reflection in the mirror. (Kihyun had to exercise great self-control to not tell him to stop being so dramatic or, maybe, throw something at him)

Hoseok gave a small whimper from his corner.

Catching the very obvious signs of a building breakdown, but also noting Hyunwoo’s bubbling exasperation that his team members were being difficult when he, too, was exhausted out of his wits, Kihyun approached Hyunwoo, catching his upper arm in a soft, comforting squeeze. Hyunwoo looked up from where he had been rubbing his eyes in weariness, Kihyun’s small smile there to greet him.

“Let me take the kids to get some fresh air and snacks at the convenience store nearby,” Kihyun said, rubbing up and down Hyunwoo’s arm in assurance. “They’re not going to be productive like this and you know it.”

Glancing around at the various states of drained distress the other five were in (including a very subdued Hoseok who was uncharacteristically _not_ doing a set of sit-ups nor using his water bottle as a makeshift dumbbell), Hyunwoo sighed, nodding in defeat at Kihyun.

Having clearly followed the exchange between Kihyun and Hyunwoo, Minhyuk gave a victorious “YES!” and stood up from his spot happily. “I knew you were good for something, Yoo Kihyun! Jooheonie, let’s go get ice cream!” (Kihyun really did throw a towel at Minhyuk this time)

At the mention of ice cream, Hoseok rose from his corner and Changkyun trailed behind Jooheon as he exited the room without another glance back.

“I’ll stay and learn the new choreo first so we can work through it faster once everyone is back,” Hyunwoo said to Kihyun as Minhyuk tried to physically drag out a lethargic Hyungwon out with them.

“OK,” Kihyun said with a smile, dropping his hand to grip Hyunwoo’s in an affectionate squeeze. “Do you want anything?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, giving Kihyun a return squeeze just as Minhyuk gave up on an unmoving Hyungwon who insisted he’d rather stay to nap. Catching the towel Minhyuk threw back at him, Kihyun followed suit to exit the practice room, giving their choreographer an apologetic smile and getting an understanding nod in return.

Thirty minutes later found the five traipsing back into the practice room, energized and, consequently, rowdy once more. It might have not been the best idea to let everyone indulge in sugary food and drinks, but Kihyun was feeling dismissive and he, himself, felt like he, too, needed that shot of glucose to soldier through the night. What surprised him, however, was how awake and perked up Hyungwon was when they reentered. He’d shared a knowing look with Minhyuk just as they were walking back, a silent agreement to employ whatever means necessary to pull Hyungwon out of his ‘nap’. Far from it, he was fully conscious and, upon catching sight of Kihyun, unnervingly smug.

As Hyunwoo got the others to settle and fall into their opening formation, Hyungwon walked towards Kihyun (ignoring Minhyuk’s comment of “Oh hey, you’re alive,” along the way).

“You’re a dead man, Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon said lowly.

Frowning, Kihyun never got the chance to ask why because their choreographer was already directing them to pay attention. All he managed was an inquisitive glare at a still smirking Hyungwon, something that alarmed Kihyun because being smug was such a Minhyuk trait and definitely something far acquainted from Hyungwon.

“Shownu and I will demonstrate what it’s supposed to look like first, then I’ll break it down for everyone else to follow,” their choreographer instructed.

Putting the music on cue, their choreographer and Hyunwoo stepped a little further forward from the others. Kihyun caught Minhyuk also staring in confusion at the unusual expression on Hyungwon’s face, sharing a frown with Kihyun when their gazes locked. Their silent conversation came to an abrupt halt, however, when the music started and all eyes were drawn to the mirror.

At that precise moment, everything both clicked into place and fell apart for Kihyun. The new routine only reached just before Jooheon’s opening rap, barely a few seconds and, like the entire theme of their dance, with a lot of abrupt and sharp moves. But it wasn’t the routine itself that made Kihyun feel like he needed to grip the wall for support. In fact, he barely caught anything beyond the first five seconds of what they were being shown.

His brain faltered when Hyunwoo did _that_. That trembling of his torso in line with the pounding bass of their song’s opening. That earthquake of a move that made Hyunwoo’s entire upper body vibrate in the most attention-grabbing and captivating way. _That_ which sent Kihyun’s imagination into infinite overdrive.

Chae Hyungwon had been right. Kihyun was a dead man.

“Holy shit, what the fuck was that?” ever the voice of inappropriate comments that others would have been too polite to verbalize, Lee Minhyuk.

“Hyung, that was so cool!” A more PG-13 version of Minhyuk’s outburst came in the form of Lee Jooheon.

It was a token of how shaken Kihyun was that he made no reprimand of Minhyuk swearing. Hyunwoo, however, tutted in disapproval and was on the verge of reminding Minhyuk in his use of choice words when the speaker himself suddenly invaded his personal space and placed a hand on each side of his chest. Jooheon was hot on his tails, also openly feeling Hyunwoo.

“Was that _real_?” Minhyuk said in disbelief, more to himself than Hyunwoo.

Jooheon was right there with him. “Hyung, do it again, I want to check if that was real.”

Snapping out of the surprise at having been so openly groped, Hyunwoo swatted Minhyuk and Jooheon’s hands away. “What are you two doing? We need to focus on this new routine and refine it in the remaining week we have,” Hyunwoo said, the telltale strain in his voice whenever he had to tell Minhyuk and Jooheon off for playing around too much and getting distracted.

The two simply walked back in position, still gazing in awe at Hyunwoo and what they had just witnessed. “Alright, but I think we _all_ need to see that opening bit again,” Minhyuk insisted as he sent Kihyun a knowing grin, the original to Hyungwon’s previous smirk.

Waving aside Hyunwoo’s reminder to really pay attention this time, Minhyuk sidled up to Kihyun, nudging his side as the music was set to start. Somehow, Hyungwon had also moved closer to Kihyun and was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Kihyun did not feel that he was ready to see _that_ again.

But _that_ he did see again. And the second (and third, at Minhyuk’s stubborn persistence) time around only served to short-circuit Kihyun’s brain and rational mind even more.

“Minhyuk, what are you doing?” Hyunwoo was asking Minhyuk after his third demonstration and with a very serious-looking Minhyuk invading his personal space once more.

“I dub thee,” Minhyuk raised the water bottle he had in his hand, bringing it down slowly to Hyunwoo’s left chest, “the Trembling Tiddies,” moving on to the right chest with another small touch of the bottle’s lid, “our saviour, our grace, may we be blessed.”

A chorus of “Amen!”, “Hallelujah!”, “I believe!” reverberated from Jooheon, Changkyun, and Hoseok respectively. Had he not known Minhyuk, Kihyun would have thought the responses to be spontaneous. But he knew better.

Hyunwoo looked close to crumbling in absolute desperation, lost in what methods to employ to keep his bandmates on track. Lucky for him, that seemed to be the last of Minhyuk’s antics. Eventually, they managed to get to the actual _learning_ part of the practice and, true to their choreographer and Hyunwoo’s words, it wasn’t an immensely new alteration to their dance routine, merely creating a much stronger opening. Nevertheless, a couple hours past midnight, Hyunwoo unilaterally declared their practice concluded for the night. They would dedicate the next day to adjusting the changes with the set routine they had.

Knowing that Hyunwoo would linger behind and make sure they had vacated the premises safely and properly, no items left behind and no person accidentally locked into a bathroom (this wasn’t merely a precaution; this was such a frequent occurrence that it was becoming almost a norm for their group), Kihyun deliberately dawdled in neatly reorganizing his belongings in his backpack. Catching Minhyuk’s eye just before he left, he tried to not look too noticeably bashful at the way Minhyuk’s face broke into a shrewd grin. He didn’t like the way Minhyuk nudged an equally sniggering Hyungwon, wondering, for the umpteenth time, what deity had cursed him with the presence of not one, but _two_ , insolent pricks for bandmates (he would say friends but that seemed a little too wistful, even though he knew he would help either of them hide a body without a second thought, if they asked).

“Kihyun?”

Tearing his eyes away from his two ‘ _friends_ ’ (suspiciously the last to leave he and Hyunwoo alone), Kihyun looked at a concerned Hyunwoo, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a cap over his head, ready to leave.

“Ready to go?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just,” Kihyun paused, hesitating. “I’m curious.”

“About?” Hyunwoo was always so adorable when he was confused, that frown taking up his entire face. It made Kihyun feel bad for the thoughts running through his head at that moment.

Dropping his bag, Kihyun approached Hyunwoo, determined. “That opening bit….”

Hyunwoo immediately followed suit, putting his bag down, immediately doubling in concern. “What’s wrong? Did you have trouble with the new choreography? You seemed to be doing fine. Exceptional, in fact. You should have told me if you were having problems. You should have said something to me and I would have–.”

Kihyun put his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest, much like Minhyuk had done earlier, but, in his case, to ease Hyunwoo’s worried rant (no, he was _not_ secretly trying to cop a feel, thank you very much!). “Hyung, I’m fine.” Kihyun almost wanted to laugh at Hyunwoo’s immediate dive into fretting. “This isn’t about me.” He paused. “OK, it is about me, a bit. But not because I was having trouble.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “Then, what’s….”

Kihyun gave Hyunwoo’s chest a light squeeze, biting his bottom lip but not daring to look up at him.

“…oh,” Hyunwoo said, the figurative light bulb turning on in his head.

“Minhyuk was right: that was both surreal and impressive,” Kihyun said, now patting Hyunwoo’s chest gently.

“We all managed to do it in the end,” Hyunwoo shrugged as though it had been nothing admirable.

Kihyun gave a hollow laughter. “There’s a reason why you’re the center for that routine, hyung.” Kihyun’s voice had significantly dropped to a soft bass without his noticing and his patting had shifted to a more circular motion that could only be described as stroking.

“Ki?”

Kihyun looked up abruptly. “Huh?”

“We should get home and rest.” Hyunwoo’s smile was so warm and so sincere, it made Kihyun feel guilty for even entertaining any impure thoughts. He let Hyunwoo take his hands off his chest, albeit slightly reluctantly.

“YEAH, YOO KIHYUN, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO HOME AND REST AND STOP LUSTING AFTER YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HIS MAGICAL PECS.”

Minhyuk’s voice came from the hallway adjacent to their practice room and could probably echo throughout the almost empty building. Far from helping Minhyuk hide a dead body, Kihyun was more inclined to make Minhyuk _the_ dead body.

“LEE MINHYUK, I SWEAR TO GOD–.”

His indignant responding yell was cut off by Hyunwoo wrapping his arms around Kihyun and engulfing him in a comfortingly warm hug. “Let’s just go, Ki. The others are waiting.” Kihyun didn’t miss the goofy grin Hyunwoo was sporting, seemingly pleased that the opening routine centered on him—the _Trembling Tiddies_ , Minhyuk had so christened—had had such an obvious effect on Kihyun, that even the others noticed.

“This is why Minhyuk and Jooheon continue to act like children on crack. Instead of scolding them, you let them get away with– _Hyunwoo, what the hell_?!”

In the midst of his rant, Hyunwoo had the nerve, while still very securely embracing Kihyun, to do _that_ , the tremor of which, Kihyun could feel in great detail, being the direct impact area of the vibrations.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

Before Kihyun could gather enough of his wits to respond, Hyunwoo had let him go to retrieve their bags, still laughing. Handing over Kihyun’s bag back to him, he bent down to steal a quick peck of Kihyun’s lips, grinning at the astounded expression he got in return. Having had enough of being teased, Kihyun seized Hyunwoo’s arms (he tried very hard not to _squeeze_ those biceps), drawing him back close and planting a much more deliberate, much more intense, and much less Hyunwoo-driven kiss.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” Kihyun shot back upon pulling apart and having a bewildered Hyunwoo still lean in slightly in his direction, pulled in by sheer attraction and want for Kihyun’s lips. When the implication of Kihyun’s words hit him, however, his face burned into a blush and he let out a shy laugh. What Kihyun would give to always see this softly endearing side of Hyunwoo.

“Um…sorry to interrupt.”

Turning to the source of the timid voice, the couple found a cautious Changkyun half peeking through the entryway.

“But, um, Wonho-hyung locked himself up in the bathroom this time.”

With a sigh (but not even asking why or how Hoseok managed to get himself into that predicament), Kihyun readjusted his bag on his shoulders, sharing an exasperated, but resigned look with Hyunwoo before they both traipsed off to, yet again, save another one of their members from the clutches of the evil bathroom. Before they even left the practice room, however, a particularly loud and almost self-identifying voice from its sheer volume, came to echo throughout the building once more:

“Maybe Shownu-hyung can vibrate the door open this time?”

For once, Kihyun felt tempted to follow through with Minhyuk’s ridiculous suggestion.

***


End file.
